The Influentiol Rocks
by BifffySazzie
Summary: This story involves happy pink bunnies, and rocks named George, And if you dont read it, the sporks will get you. There may be character death. But, the only way you can find out is to read it! BWAHAHAHA!
1. Matt's Discovery

The Influential Rocks  
By Tam and Becky  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the digimon characters. But we do own George the evil rock, so keep your hands off!   
  
Matt silently walked down the road when he heard it. At first it wasn't clear, just a quiet whisper, it got louder and louder. He looked around nervously The voice was now a pounding in his ears, as his eyes darted around the street. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. "Wh-who are you?" He murmured.  
"I am your MASTER!" came a rough, booming voice. Matt's eyes widened. He gazed around looking for a person. There was no one in eye view. "OVER HERE! YOU IMBECILE!" Replied a loud growling voice. Matt looked to the side and saw a dark damp alleyway leading to another street. That's where the voice was coming from. He turned towards it and began to slowly walk towards the sound. He tripped over a rock while trying to get to the voice.  
"OW! My head!" A gasping squeak came from below Matt. He quickly jumped back and turned his eyes to the small thing sitting infront of him. He peered at it and then poked the odd shaped object. "Hey!!!" Matt blinked and got up slowly, staring at it. "What are YOU looking at?!" It demanded angrily.  
Matt simply stared, shocked at what he was talking to. "I'm going insane." He whispered.  
"No you are not, I am just a good 'ol talking rock, and quit starring!" Grumbled the rock.  
"I've never seen a talking rock before…" Muttered Matt.  
"Well I've never seen such a stupid freak before." Stated the talking rock. Matt blinked.  
"Umm… Is this some kind of joke…?" Questioned Matt, looking around.  
"The only joke, here, Matt, is your intelligence." Said the rock defiantly.  
"How do you know my name?" He asked, ignoring the rocks rude comment.  
"Because I know everything!" shouted the rock and began laughing maniacally.  
"Then…What is the meaning of life?!"  
"The meaning of life is to obey me, and bend to my every whim!"  
"That's wrong you stupid little rock! The meaning of life…is a movie by Monty Python! Ahaha!" Replied Matt triumphantly.  
"That's what I said!"  
"No you didn't!" Yelled Matt. An old man walked past Matt and glanced at him. He sighed and shook his head as Matt continued to argue with the rock.  
"Kids these days…" Murmured the man as he crossed the street.  
"How dare you contradict me!" Screamed the rock. "You'll pay for that, for I am always right!"  
"Ha! Your just a roc, you can't do anything you stupid-stupid rock!" He retorted.  
"Oh-yeah?"  
"Not a thing!"  
"Well take this!" roared the angry rock. Matt hit himself in the eye. The rock started to laugh diabolically as Matt threw himself into the brick wall.  
"Ouch!! Stoppit!!" Matt whimpered pathetically.  
"Stop what?" The rock asked nonchalantly.  
"Don't play stupid!" Matt answered loudly as he threw a punch to his nose.  
"But I'm just a stupid rock, and can't do anything." It chuckled nefariously watching Matt pull his own hair.  
"Ow ow ow! Please STOP!" Cried Matt starting to sob.  
"NO! I don't want to!" It stated stubbornly. Matt started to punch himself in the stomach. He began to cry.  
"Please stop!" He said between sobs, "I'll, I'll do anything!!!" The punching stopped abruptly.  
"Anything, you say?" Asked the rock thoughtfully.  
"Phew..Thank you" He said, catching his breath, leaned over. He wiped the blood away from his face, with his sleeve.  
"Well enough of that, you said you'd do anything and that's the only reason I stopped." The rock said grimly "Now to test you… Ehehehe…" Matt blinked at it.  
"Test…?" He questioned.  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now shut up and pick me up, hold me with care or I will hurt you again." It warned. Matt put his hand out slowly afraid that the rock might bite.  
"I don't bite you dummy, but I can make YOU bite yourself if you don't pick me up right NOW." Matt shuddered a bit then picked up the rock.  
"Hey…Um… What's your name anywayz Mr. Rock Dude?" Asked Matt quietly. The rock made a sound like it was clearing its throat.  
"My name is…" Matt couldn't make out the rest.  
"Huh…? Can you please repeat that?"  
"NO! I WILL NOT REPEAT IT! HMPH!" Screamed the Rock.  
"Well fine then! I'll just call you Mr. Rock. Dude so NYAH!" Matt hollered back.  
"If you call me that I'll make you gouge out your own eyes with a dull spork!" Yelled the rock. Matt whimpered. "You can call me anything but Mr. Rock Dude."  
"May I call you Harold?"  
"NO! Call me by my real name! It's none of your business so if you don't figure it out for yourself I'll make you burn off your hair!"  
"Rumplestiltskin?" Questioned Matt.  
"No you idiot! Grr… This is giving me a migraine! I will tell you my name now. My name is George"  
"Kewl."  
"Really?!"  
"Yep."  
"You're not telling the truth! I know your not!"  
"Lying about what?"  
"You know what you're lying about."  
"Getting a bit off subject are we, GEORGE?" Said matt, coughing a bit.  
"Don't you use that tone with me!" George angrily spluttered.  
"What tone?" Matt asked cluelessly.  
"Oh! So now we're cocky are we? Well I'm not going to take that. Go sit in the corner! NOW!" Mr. Rock Dude named George glared at Matt.  
"Aww… Do I have to?"  
"Yes!" Matt grumbled and shuffled into the corner. Stupid rock. Matt thought to himself.  
"I'm not stupid! You idiot! And if you insult me again or misbehave in anyway we are going to get the spork!"  
"Oh nooo, Not the spork." Said Matt sarcastically.  
"Okay that's it!" Yelled the rock. Matt suddenly started walking toward a dumpster.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Asked Matt as he dug though the dumpster his hand rose out of the dumpster, holding a spork. Matt's eyes widened as his shaking hand reached up to his face. He looked at the rock nervously.  
"Heh heh, I warned you, did I not?" The rock asked evilly. Matt brought the spork closer to his right eye.  
"OKAY! OKAY! I lied! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Matt pleaded as he struggled with the spork. "Please gimme another chance! I'll do anything you want!" Said Matt shakily.  
The spork suddenly stopped wrestling with him. Matt sighed in relief. "Thanks."  
"But this is the LAST time ore I will have to go on with operation spork. DO you understand?" Matt nodded his head in agreement slowly. "Good, Now as for that anything… I want you to eat some pie!"  
"Umm…What?"  
"Nah, I was kiddin, I actually want you to go catch a flamingo! And find some happy pink bunnies while you're at it!"  
Matt shook his head trying to muffle his laughs "Sure anything you want George."  
"Hey Matt?" Tai waved, jogging over to Matt who was sitting in the dumpster still. "Who's George, and why are ya in the dumpster?" Tai raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm George, you poofy haired freak!" Yelled George.  
"That's not very nice." Said Matt glaring at the rock.  
"Umm…Matt, who are you talking to?" Asked Tai, giving him a weird look.  
"To George." Matt simply replied.  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MATT!" George screamed.  
"Aaaahhh..Right, That's nice to know Matt." Tai said unsure "And where exactly exactly is George, I hadn't heard what he said…" Tai glanced around nervously.  
"I said I'm George! And I'm right here you dumbass!" George said slightly annoyed that he hadn't heard him the first time.  
"Oh…Well… See ya later, Matt…"  
"You goin?"  
"Yeah, soccer practice, man." Replied Tai before jogging through the alley and disappearing.  
"Now that that goon is gone, Matt I have a REAL request for you." George said. Matt looked down at him. There was a long pause.  
"Oh, well what's the request?"  
"Hold me up to your ear." Commanded George in a low-tone.  
"Why?" Said Matt, puzzled.  
"So you can hear the ocean." Said George in a low rasp.  
"Really?" Asked Matt excitedly.  
"No, stupid. Just do it." Matt obeyed, picking up George and holding him close to his ear. George whispered something to him. A look of horror crossed Matt's face.  
"To Cody?!? No way!" said Matt, shocked at George's request. The rock whispered something else, getting angrier.  
"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed Matt, putting George down. His hand began to reach for the spork.  
"No! Yelled Matt.  
"If you don't…" The spork flew across Matt's face, making a small slash on his already bruised cheek. Matt winced slightly. "Aw…C'mon Matt…It's easy…" Said George, soothingly. Matt's eyes darted from George to the spork with a tiny amount of blood on the tip, still clutched in his hand.  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
"I knew you would…" Purred George. The spork dropped from Matt's hand. "Now lets get going!" Said George cheerfully. Matt sighed and grabbed the rock and hopped out of the dumpster and began to bound down the street. 


	2. Cody Meets Matt's Lil' Friend

Disclaimer  
We still don't own digimon, or American Psycho. But we'll ALWAYS own George, so Hahaha. =)  
  
  
Chapter two  
"Hello? Hida Residence."  
"Umm…Hi, may I speak to Cody please?" Said Matt politely.  
"Yeah, hold on." There was a pause.  
"Hello, this is Cody." He said.  
"Hey Cody it's Matt."  
"Oh hey Matt, what's up?"  
"Nothing…Wanna come over for supper?" Asked Matt.  
"Matt, It's almost midnight."  
"Oh yeah..Well..Umm..Wanna come over anyways?"  
"Sure thing matt. I'll be there soon." Cody said before hanging up the phone. He looked around. He had covered the furniture, and carpet in a layer of plastic. He waited patiently for Cody to arrive, glancing at George once in a while. About ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. Matt got up stiffly and strode to the door and opened it.  
"Hey there Cody." Matt forced a grin. Cody nodded and entered the room. He looked around for a moment.   
"Um…Why is there plastic wrap all over the place?" Asked Cody.  
"Oh um…My mom is having the furniture and carpet cleaned." Said Matt, sitting down. Cody sat down beside him. They began to chat.  
"Hey, how about a snack, Cody?" offered Matt.  
"Sure." Said Cody cheerfully. Matt got up and walked behind the couch and into the kitchen. He crept behind the couch and slowly picked up an axe. He raised it into the air behind Cody's head. He lunged at Cody. Cody turned around in surprise just as the blade came down at him. There was a gasp, then slice, then with a small thud, his head rolled across the floor, leaving a smear of fresh blood, glimmering slightly with the over head light. Matt lowered the axe and gently pushed the corpse onto the floor. He raised the axe again, to the head. Cody's eyes were distant and glazed over with blood. The dark liquid was oozing out of his mouth and nose, forming a small glistening red pool. His mutilated neck was also bleeding violently. He swiftly brought down the axe again, chopping his head in two, causing more blood to splatter onto the chair and table. He began to slice Cody's body into smaller pieces. He reached his stomach and struck it. Fluids and goo splashed out, covering Matt with the putrid liquid. The smell was unbearable. The intestines spilled onto the floor. Matt gagged a bit before continuing to chop up the limp corpse. When he had finally finished he wiped the blood off his face and turned, to George, eyes gleaming.  
"Excellent job, Matt." Said the rock approvingly. Matt grinned toothily. "Now go get the hamburger maker thingie in the kitchen." Said George. Matt nodded and dropped the axe and walked into the kitchen and returned to the decapitated body.  
"Now we make some chow!" Exclaimed George, joyously. Matt picked up the bloody pieces one by one and dropped them into the machine. When he was done, Matt slowly poured the slimy bloody mixture into a bag and put it into the fridge. He walked back and unwrapped the furniture and carpet, crumpling the plastic up and tossing it into the fire place. Matt lit a match and caught the wood and plastic on fire, watching it burn away, and the stench of death disappearing. He placed the axe back in his fathers cabinet, locking it. He put the key back in the secret place and sat back on the couch.  
"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Laughed George. Matt chuckled a bit, himself.  
"So when should we have the barbecue?"  
"As soon as possible" said George.  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Sounds good, tomorrow morning call everyone and invite them for the barbecue."  
""I will." Matt said. "But for now I'm going to get some sleep." He said. Before heading up the stairs.  
"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! I NEED SLEEP TOO!" Matt turned back around and stomped back down the stairs. He grabbed George and headed back up.  
"Hey… Don't be so rough? Be gentle!" George growled. "I'm not a little sqooshy plushie of some sort, you know."  
"God, you're a rock, what's going to happen? I doubt if I squeeze you to tightly you'll pop, George." Matt yawned.  
George muttered something under his breath. Matt ignored it and continued up the stairs. He walked into the washroom and put George down on the counter. Matt grabbed his toothbrush and put some tooth paste on it. He began to brush his teeth.  
"What about me?!" Asked George. Matt glanced at him.  
"Huh?"  
"I said 'What about me?' Don't I get to brush my teeth too?" Said George, kind of annoyed.  
"Don't be stupid. Rocks don't have teeth."  
"Yes they do!!" George spluttered.  
"Well then here, have this toothbrush!" Matt shoved the toothbrush beside George.  
"Ew..You don't…" His voice trailed off.  
"What was that George? Didn't hear ya!"   
George cleared its throat. "I said you don't expect me to use your toothbrush do you?"  
"Does it really matter?" Asked matt, looking down at the rock.  
"Of course it does! I could get some harmful disease from your germs! And die!" George said, upset. Matt rolled his eyes.  
"Go buy me a new toothbrush now!" It ordered.  
"But…" Matt began.  
"No buts! I want a new toothbrush! Now!" He demanded stubbornly.  
"But I have one that hasn't been opened yet." Matt finished.  
"Let's see it then." The rock commanded.   
Matt took out a small toothbrush. "Is this good?" he inquired.  
"That's too small!"  
"No it isn't! Don't be so picky! It's a toothbrush and that's all that matters! Beside, I don't even know WHY you need a toothbrush! ROCKS DON'T EVEN HAVE TEETH!" Lectured Matt angrily.  
"Don't make me mad, or you will be brushing ALL the rocks! So don't argue and go buy me my own toothbrush!"  
Matt scoffed. "How many rocks can there be?"  
"2125729532589292835.." George replied.  
"Uh…Nevermind…I'll go get your tooth brush now, but I might be too tired for the barbecue tomorrow."  
"Too tired for the barbecue? Well those won't do..Hmmm.." Muttered George.  
"Well I guess this toothbrush will do…" He continued, with a tune of disgust.  
"Very good." Said Matt.  
"I have no hands you incompetent fool."  
"well what do you expect me to do?!" Matt asked aggravated.  
"Brush my teeth!" commanded George.  
"But you don't have teeth!" yelled Matt.  
"Yes I do! Now brush my teeth or you will be scrubbing your eyeballs with that toothbrush!" Roared George.  
Matt gasped in horror. "You wouldn't…"  
"I would." George clarified.  
"You can't…You NEED me."  
"You're not going to be dead, just your going to brush your eyes, or my teeth! Now choose!" Matt took out the toothpaste and put a dab on the brush.  
"And where exactly are your teeth?" Asked Matt, sighing.  
"Over here!" George said.  
"Ummm..Where?"  
"Over here!" Bellowed George. Matt brought the brush to where he thought he had been directed.  
"Oww! My eye!" Screamed George painfully. Matt held the toothbrush back.  
"sorry.." Matt poked himself in the eye. "Ow! Shit!" Screeched Matt.  
"That's how it feels, Matt!" George chirped.  
"Well if you had directed me better then that wouldn't have happened!"  
"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE FOLLOWED MY HAND MOTIONS!" Argued George.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" YOU DON'T HAVE HANDS!"  
"I DO SO!"  
"Then where are they?" Matt gasped, annoyed.  
"They are on my sides. Have you even bothered to look at me?"  
"Yes! You are just a rock! A stupid little rock that looks like this!" Yelled Matt. He held George up to the mirror.  
George looked at himself. "Wow!" He said in awe, "I'm gorgeous!" Matt rolled his eyes. "Well..I guess a couple cavities wouldn't hurt me that much…You may go to bed now." George decided. "I'll sleep at the end of your bed, that will be sufficient I guess."  
"OK" Matt picked up the rock and walked into his room. He lay down and put George at the bottom of his bed and pulled the sheets over his head as he stared blankly into the darkness and tried to block out George's loud snores.  
  
************  
  
Okay that was chapter two...How'd ya like it? We worked really really hard.. 


End file.
